Long Gone
by The FBI's Most Unwanted
Summary: After working at the FBI for 2 years Scully never thought her ex boyfriend would appear in her life again. How wrong was she? Mulder's jealousy shows.


**I feel like we haven't had much Mulder jealousy. I have made loads of fanfics but some of them I have failed already so you kno** **w, lets hope I dont go crazy.**

Mulder whistled a wolf whistle as Scully came in to the basement with a short skirt and a white blouse with two buttons undone at the top, while holding her professional jacket. Her red hair was wavy as it came down past her shoulders.

Scully rolled her eyes at Mulder's whistle, pretending she never heard it.

"Why Dana Scully..what is the special occasion?" Mulder murmured while fiddling with a pen, that he just occasionally picks up everytime he is nervous.

Scully slowly stepped further into the room her heels clicking against the floor as she did "Mulder, I have no idea what you mean" she bluntly replied.

Mulder chuckled as he pretended he ignored her response "Well my guess is that you are trying to get a certain big bald beautiful man in your bed"

Scully's cheeks started to turn a dark red, which didn't go unseen. Mulder burst out laughing "Yes that is definately it"

Scully grabbed a case file and hid her now red face. The only reason why she was dressed like this was because Oliver was coming, and he was going to be in Skinners office.

He somehow got her number and called her to let her know the day before. He apparently wanted to start new. He wanted another chance to be with her. She just didn't know how he was going to do that.

 **Few hours later**

Scully bit her lip, anxiously waiting for Skinner to call them up to his office.

Oliver was Scully's ex-boyfriend. They met in London when Scully was there visiting relatives for 4 months. All of this was of course before she met Mulder and became an FBI agent.

Oliver had deep blue eyes, that you could get lost in. Dirty blonde hair and a good sense of humour. The only reason they broke up was because they both wanted different things.

Oliver wanted to marry her, and wanted her to live with him in London. But she got offered a job to work with the FBI and she couldn't refuse. They had stood at the airport saying their goodbyes:

 ***Flashback***

 **Oliver: "Don't...Dana I love you...don't leave me" he grasped onto her hand like his life depended on it.**

 **Scully: "Oliver, I have to" Scully started to breakdown in tears "I will always..always love you, just..just remember that"**

 **Scully shifted closer to him as she kissed him lightly on the lips.**

 **Oliver nodded his head "Go show them what your made of" he said while stroking her cheek.**

 **Scully sadly smiled as she turned around about to give the ticket to the lady before Oliver spoke again "If you ever change your mind...you know where to find me"**

 **Scully didnt reply as Oliver ran up to her and kissed her harder than before "Dont forget" he whispered into her ear before leaving the airport.**

 **Scully gave the ticket to the lady "Your a fool for leaving him you know, he is madly in love with you" the lady told her.**

 **Scully nodded and frowned "I know"**

 **End of flashback**

"Earth to Scully!" Mulder shouted bringing Scully out her memories and back into reality.

Scully moaned as she rubbed her eyes "What Mulder?"

"Skinner called, wants us in his office ASAP" Mulder said putting a hand through his hair and sighing.

Scully bit her tounge trying not to scream out of terror "Okay" Was all Scully could manage to say.

For some reason she didn't want Mulder to meet Oliver.

Mulder had to carry Scully up to the office, since she refused to go.

"Scully we have to go and see Skinner!!" Mulder grumbled, as he watched Scully hide under the desk.

Mulder grabbed the desk and shoved it out the way, revealing Scully hiding her face in her legs "No, I am busy"

"Right, if you dont come in 2 seconds I am carrying you Scully" Mulder pointed at her, as he almost glared.

She got up slowly "Okay thats it" Mulder mumbled grabbing her and throwing her over his shoulder.

"MULDER PUT ME DOWN!" Scully screeched hitting him on the back and kicking her feet around.

He stomped out the room ignoring her protests. Other agents laughed and stared at them as they made their way to Skinners office.

Mulder came to a hault as he stopped outside Skinners door and dropped Scully. Scully's cheeks were red and her hair was covering her face.

"You'd better sort your hair out Scully, you look like Medusa" Mulder joked earning a slap from Scully in reply.

"Ow" Mulder put a hand to his cheek.

"NEVER do that again" Scully screamed, glaring at Mulder.

"Agent Mulder, Agent Scully" Skinner appeared "Shut your mouths, and get your ass's in here"

Scully let Mulder go first, as they slowly stepped into the room.

Scully sat down in the chair next to Mulder and looked up at Skinner. Mulder was the first one to break the silence "Sir, what are we doing here?"

Skinner glanced at Scully, noticing how silent she was "Agent Mulder this is Agent Merlyn, Agent Scully I believe you know each other"

Oliver came in to view beaming his charming smile at Scully "Yes we do sir" Oliver grinned.

xxxxx

Mulder glanced at the man before him _Who the hell is he?_

"Agent Merlyn, will be working with you both on your cases from now on" Skinner explained.

Mulder fake laughed "Nice..Nice joke sir..um why are we here"

"I just told you Agent Mulder,this is not a joke" Skinner moaned, as he apologized to Agent Merlyn.

Scully glared at Mulder then turned to Oliver who was staring at her, she tried to stop a small smile but couldn't help it "Agent Merlyn" Scully said his name like it was a blessing "may I speak with you in private"

Skinner nodded his head at Oliver and Oliver licked his lips "Of course"

xxxxx

 **Hope you enjoyed so far. The carrying scene was very random, anyway continuing with this.**


End file.
